I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electro-surgical instruments, and more particularly, to a combination spatula and hook instrument for laparoscopic cholecystectomy.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Treatment of diseased gallbladders can be performed by a number of methods, cholecystectomy being a conclusive act. Conventional removal of the gallbladder requires a moderately large abdominal incision. The gallbladder is normally removed by blunt dissection of the gallbladder from the liver bed via electro surgery techniques. Once released, the dissected gallbladder can be easily removed through the incision.
More recently, the method of laparoscopic cholecystectomy has revolutionized the surgery procedure by eliminating the large abdominal incision previously required. The result is that gallbladder surgery can be performed on a near out-patient mode requiring only small incisions be made in the umbilicus, lower and upper abdomen. A trocar is inserted into the umbilicus incision with a removable stylet to provide for insertion of a laparoscope allowing viewing on a video screen.
The remaining incisions are made for insertion of cannulas used to permit surgical instruments to be inserted therethrough. There are several electro-surgical instruments that are predominantly utilized during the electro-surgical dissection. One of the most popular instruments is a spatula shaped like a small spoon. The spatula design is ideal for conforming to the gallbladder bed and bluntly dissecting the gallbladder from the liver. The tip has a long neck that extends past the insulation located at the end of a cannula. A second popular instrument is a wire attached to the end of a cannula that is formed into the shape of a J-hook or L-hook. Applying energy through the surgical tool allows tissue cutting and assists in coagulation and cauterizing by heating of the contacted tissues.
The problem with the prior art is that the spatula or the hook is normally selected via immediate need or physician preference. Both instrument designs have their advantages yet can not simultaneously be utilized. Each instrument must be removed and the required instrument is inserted as needed. For instance, if the hook instrument is required and the spatula instrument is currently inserted, the spatula instrument must be removed before insertion of the hook instrument. This exchange results in a loss in time and increases the cost.
Therefore, there exists a need for a single instrument capable of performing the requirements of the spatula instrument and hook instrument.